


Castiel, The Angel Of Painted Feathers

by DeathByOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Multi, Wings, children are monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel zaps in to ask Dean for his help, his wings have gotten dirty and he can't clean them himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, The Angel Of Painted Feathers

Dean slouched against his headboard, headphones on, rocking out. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to mimic the current badass guitar solo with his air guitar, when he opened his eyes he jumped and toppled himself right off the bed, laptop clutched closely trying to break it's fall. Cas stood at the foot of the bed, Dean opened his mouth to tell him about personal space for the millionth time but his words caught in his throat as he saw a pair of black wings dotted with multi-coloured pastel splats.

 

"Cas? I always thought they were just black" Gesturing to Cas' wings, he couldn't lie he was dying to touch them, he wanted to know how they felt, it's not every day you see an angel of the Lord's wings just out in the open.

 

"They are"

 

"Then wh..."

 

Cas interrupted, "That's why I am here Dean, I would never usually ask something so personal but I was unsure who else I could trust"

 

"Trust with what Cas? What are you asking?"

 

"Clean my feathers, please"

 

Dean was sure he had heard that wrong "Say again?"

 

"Please Dean I need help to get them clean"

 

"What happened to them?"

 

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you"

 

"Try me"

 

"I accidentally 'zapped' into the wrong room of a school when I was trying to see if there was a case there and well long story short, the room I ended up in was a room full of small children who were shocked and afraid that an angel had just shown up in the middle of their classroom, so they threw paint at me" Cas pouted as he said the last few words and his cheeks flushed pink.

 

Dean bit his lip and tried to hold in a laugh but the corners of his eyes crinkled and Cas knew he was laughing. "I'm sorry Cas that sounds, awful"

 

"It may be funny to you Dean but I can't reach to clean them and for some reason my powers are no match for children's paint, they really are stubborn little creatures aren't they?"

 

Dean choked out a laugh "They sure are stubborn, nothing quite as scary as kids with paint"

 

Cas frowned at Dean "Please take this seriously I need your help" His voice turned into a slight whine as he got more desperate.

 

"Okay" Dean straightened his face "See serious, so what do I need to do?"

 

"I would assume you could maybe try and remove it with water somehow?"

"Let's try that then, hang on" Dean entered the nearest bathroom and bellowed at Cas to follow him. "Okay c'mere" Dean picked up a washcloth and held it under the warm tap, he started to dab gently at the large, practically silk soft wings. He tried several different patches but all it seemed to do was push the paint around.

"Is it working?"

"Afraid not, maybe you need more water than this"

"Perhaps a shower?" 

Dean's brain went straight to the image of Castiel stood naked in the shower, painted wings outstretched behind him, he realised he had dazed out and responded quickly. "I am not washing you naked Cas"

"No Dean I mean what if I put my wings under the shower and you could just try and scrub them clean?"

"Oh so you're trying to get me wet?" Dean winked and nudged Cas, Cas' brow furrowed in confusion and tilted his head slightly to one side, "Never mind, sure we can try that"

 

\------------------

"Maybe you should take off your coat or something Cas? It might get splashed or whatever, can you take it off over your wings?" Cas snapped his fingers and his coat disappeared "Wow that was kinda cool, erm anyway maybe you should take the jacket and shirt off too? Just incase" After another click Castiel stood before Dean wearing only his slacks, he had a surprisingly athletic figure Dean noted. His hip bones slightly visible over his trousers, his chest and stomach were toned and the pair of silken wings sprouting from near his shoulder blades stretched out impressively. Dean was staring, he could feel his cheeks growing hot and he unintentionally bit his lip, well damn who knew Cas looked like that?

 

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt too Dean?"

 

"I guess I should, I mean I'll probably end up wetter than you" Dean suddenly felt self conscious as he worked his shirt over his head and threw it off to one side (hopefully to somewhere that would stay dry). "Okay let's get to it, come stand here Cas" Castiel walked over to Dean and stood with his wings under the shower head, or at least the best he could fit them. Dean switched on the shower, water rained down onto Castiel's wings, colour started to pool underneath them on the shower floor.

 

"Is this working Dean?"

 

"Well there's colour on the floor so that's a good sign right?" Dean attempted to maneuver into the shower alongside Cas' wings without getting himself too wet, patches of colour remained within thicker clumps of feathers. "Erm Cas I need to get some paint out of some bits, you don't mind if I touch them right?"

 

"Of course not Dean, just don't be too rough" Dean was dying to make a dirty joke but he didn't wanna creep Cas out by being creepy when he was doing such a personal thing. Dean brushed his fingers over the feathers, working them into the areas with paint trying to dislodge it. He massaged the clumps of feathers, paint fell through his fingers onto the shower floor creating small rainbow splashes. He couldn't decided how long he had been there in the shower, he was soaked from head to toe but just about all of the paint he could see was gone.

 

"How does that feel Cas?" 

 

"I can't feel the paint anymore" Dean smoothed his hands over the wings again giving them a few final brushes, he didn't want to take his hands off them, they were the softest things he had felt in his entire life. He briefly considered what it would be like to sleep on them, that's probably what sleeping on a cloud would feel like, but nothing could compare to the wings. Dean could hear Cas' breathing, it was soft and content with a few sighs of appreciation. 

 

“All done?" Dean asked, half hoping Cas would say no.

 

"I think they are clean now, thank you Dean" Dean reached to turn off the shower, Cas turned to face Dean and ruffled his feathers out in hopes of drying them a little. "Dean you are very wet" 

 

Dean looked down at himself, his jogging bottoms were soaked so badly they were sticking to his skin “I guess I am huh? But you are too” He looked to Cas. who's bottoms were equally as wet and they clung to him showing off every curve of his body. Dean mentally cursed himself for staring but he couldn't help it, God Cas was so hot. 

 

"You have paint on your cheek" Cas reached his hand out to Dean's face and rubbed his cheek gently. Dean leaned into his touch.

 

"Thanks Cas" He spoke gently "Hang on, one of your feathers is sticking out" Dean leant forward towards the feather and in the process pressed their wet chests together, he quickly smoothed the feather. Cas flinched a little and let out a low moan, Dean glanced down to see a flushed Castiel staring back at him with cerulean eyes, his pink lips slightly parted. Dean pressed a small kiss to his parted lips before leaning in again with a more passionate kiss, Cas pressed Dean against the wall of the shower, cold tiles pressed against his back and the water dripped slightly landing on Cas' still damp feathers. Dean broke the kiss for some air, Cas rested his head to Dean's shoulder.

 

"You're so beautiful Cas, do you know that?"


End file.
